Noise-induced hearing loss (NIHL) often results from overstimulation of the hearing cells causing death of the hearing cells. The hearing loss can be caused by a single intense noise, or alternatively, gradually over time due to consistent exposure to noise. Both acoustic NIHL and gradually developing NIHL can be prevented through the use of hearing protection such as earplugs and earmuffs.
The present invention is a dual function sound attenuating and enhancing headpiece. The present invention allows the user to nearly block all noise from reaching his or her ears, similar to a pair of earplugs or earmuffs. However, in the event that the user wishes to focus his or her hearing on a specific area, the present invention physically allows the user to hear sound, physically amplified to preference, from the specific area while minimizing sound from all other areas. The selective hearing capability provided by the present invention grants the user a degree of freedom over his or her listening experience. The present invention is additionally able to produce an acoustic effect on sound to enhance the listening experience for the user.
The physical manipulation of sound can produce effects that are complex or difficult to replicate. An example of this can be found when juxtaposing the acoustic resonance qualities of a classical violin relative to today's electric violins. The acoustic qualities of an electric violin are clearly distinct due to the digital acoustic manipulation of the created sound emanating from a speaker when compared to the sound resonating directly from a classical violin, which relies on the shape of the sound box and vibrations of certain parts (e.g. the sound post). The listener may prefer the non-digital acoustics over the digital. In this sense, an earpiece or earmuff that is able to physically alter sound rather than digitizing the sound at the ear is advantageous to purely digital acoustic regulation.
In contrast to the failures and difficulties experienced by electric violins in attempting to recreate the resonant effects of sound projected from classical violins, the present invention serves as a physical instrument to alter sound at the user's discretion. The present invention manipulates sound directly at the point of reception, directly at the ear. In this capacity, the user is able to adjust the present invention in order to attenuate undesired ambient noise, reducing the decibel level from 120 dB and above, to a manageable level between 15 dB and 60 dB. Depending on the material of the design, the decibel level can near 0 dB. Alternatively, the user may adjust the present invention in order to produce a desired physical acoustic effect by slowing the sound waves near the ear, through its shape as a resonating chamber, on the sound as the sound is received at the ear. Similar to a musical instrument, through opening and closing at different rates, the present invention is able to drown out sound at different rates, allowing the present invention to create a fading effect or to rhythmically mute sound. The effects are physical in nature and autonomously controlled by the user, much like how a musician plays an instrument, and the listener acts upon the music or sound to change the dynamics (volume) of the sound. The harmonization with ambient sounds and music produces a desired alteration of sound at moments that are preferred by the user. The present invention is controlled electronically and wirelessly, allowing other users or an application to control for attenuating or enhancing the incoming acoustic effects to a user or users while one or more units of the present invention are operating.